


Gift

by torch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets a gift. And gives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"I got you something," Naruto said, handing over a package he must have wrapped himself; it was hard to imagine any respectable Konoha shopkeeper using that much tape and still making that many corners stick out. Hinata wasn't sure how the paper could even _have_ that many corners. "Neji said yesterday was your birthday. Sorry I missed it."

"No, no, that's..." It made her feel warm inside, though, a rush of almost painful giddiness, and she took a deep breath while she was still filled with that feeling. Said, "Um, close your eyes, please, Naruto-kun."

"But I wanna watch you open it!" he said. "I went all around the village looking for the right thing for you."

That made her so very warm inside, she could feel her skin prickle all over, and her cheeks grew hot. "Please, Naruto-kun..."

"All right," he said cheerfully. "But only for a minute!"

He closed his eyes, and she leaned forward before she could come to her senses, and pressed her lips to his. His eyes flew open, catching her in bright blue, and then he _kissed her back_.

"Wow," he said against her mouth. "So much better than Sasuke."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when, or where, I originally posted this. I think someone had a prompt meme on their dreamwidth journal.


End file.
